


Happy B-day, Maggie

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: fanfic100, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek plans a surprise party for Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy B-day, Maggie

Time in the underground Laybrinth passed much slower than time above ground, or so it seemed to Talon. He had managed to make it a little  
more cozy by adding a few touches from his old life before Sevarius and their transformations, by adding an overstuffed sofa here, and a few  
other pieces of furniture scrounged from odds and ends, a few decorations.

He glanced around at the space designated as the communal living space and wondered if any of the others would even notice or care. He realzied  
in that instant that he damn well wanted them to care, after today was a special day for at least one member of their little family, and he wanted  
it to be memorable. He strode forward in a few short, quick paces, arriving at the far wall as he reached up to tug the orange and blue  
streamers down and straightened them so they did not look quite so forlorn. That task finished he went over to the coffee table and fiddled  
with the arrangement of plants, forks, and plates of food set on top of it. 

The freshly baked cake in its wrapper and covered box looked almost too good to eat, almost, he figured that the woman of the hour would  
enjoy it, her favorite, marble with chocolate frosting; he knew he would.

He called Maggie into the room, anxious to get on with the surprise party wondering if he should call for Claw and Fang as well, but then  
decided against it, maybe he was being selfish, but he suddenly wanted this moment to be shared just between the two of them.

Maggie came in, her orange coloring matching with the color of the drapery, her eyes glittering in the low light of the room. "Derek  
"Talon" Maza smiled, strode over to where she stood just outside of the entrance, gently took her arm, and sat her down at the table.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Oh, Nothing much, just well, Happy B-day, Maggie."

"Oh!" Thank you, Derek". I never thought anyone would remember. Thank you."

"Hey,no big. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, you know."

Maggie blushed. "I know," she whispered back to him; they took a while to get around to eating the cake because they were too busy kissing each other, but it hardly mattered.


End file.
